


A Song of Ice and Fire

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dragons, F/M, House Stark, House Targaryen, I didn't put fnnrey in the tag bc i wanted to avoid hate, Just Going to tell you right now Finn dies, Magic, Public Nudity, So yeah, Violence, bastards, but i also wanted to do fnnrey, enjoy???, idk how else to tag this, oh well, this is mainly reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: (Bad at summarizing, the tags say it all.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hothmess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hothmess).



It was no secret that the Skywalkers and the Kenobis had been at odds for some time. Any one person in the two kingdoms knew that. The rule of Obi Wan Kenobi had come to an end when he executed Anakin Skywalker on his own throne and tried to assume his spot on the Iron Throne.

The story had been drilled into Rey’s head as a kid, she knew the story well. The Skywalkers were monsters. Or so the political advisors said.

They’re monsters.

They attacked the lower villages and stole food and money.

Monsters.

Rey had become convinced that bloodlines weren’t the only things that constituted the makings of a monster, maybe, just maybe, monsters could be anywhere, be anyone. This is one of the things she often thought about.

Today was the day that her advisors pawned her off. “You need to look perfect, my darling.” They told her.

She was sixteen. Only sixteen and they were handing her off to a tribe that she wanted nothing to do with. Rey felt nauseous. “The white shall work,”

“She won’t be wearing white for long if this trade goes to plan,”

The integrity and innocence of the virgin, Rey could see what they were going for. “The time is soon,”

The man they’d sold her to waited in the garden. _Don’t look up,_ she thought, _he might as well be one of them._ “Come on, Rey. Look into the eyes of your new husband,” Some one pushed her, she stumbled, and looked up into the eyes of the man above her. Something in her calmed. He must’ve only been a few years older than her. His eyes were not that of a hardened king.

They shared a long held gaze, but said nothing. Then she backed up and he left. “Did that go well?” Someone whispered.

“We would’ve known if it didn’t.”

* * *

 

Rey had had enough. 

Memories were too much to bare at this point in time, she gripped the sides of her bed. The boat she was on swayed back and forth and she looked to the side of her, where he should’ve been. “My sun and stars,” She whispered. There was a bitter taste in her mouth as she thought of what was ahead of her. He should’ve been here. They should’ve been together.

“You’re awake,” Poe had entered the room, he was the only one who had dared approach in the past few days. “We’re only a few days away from shore, than we shall rest and we’ll get more food.” Rey eyed him as he poured some liquor into a cup, offering some to her. She shook her head no. “You need to drink something, Khaleesi.”

“I’m not thirsty,”

“She speaks,” Rey opened her mouth to say something else but she didn’t quite want to. “You have to eat something, otherwise you will not be well.”

“I don’t want to…”

“Think of it this way,” The knight said, “you want to be well for whatever lies ahead. For your dragons, and for your people. You’ll want to be well when you take back the throne.” She nodded. He was right. She still felt as if she had no appetite.

“Just a little then,” Poe pulled out a pouch that he kept some jerky in and handed it to Rey, who ate in silence.

“Three days, your people need to hear from you. And your dragons.” He was right. Her dragons had been almost as silent as she had until recently. Every once and a while screeching or wanting to go outside. She’d be ready soon.

“Just a little more rest,” She said. “Then I will be up.”

* * *

 

The bar smells of old stinking men and Kylo Ren is wondering why he is here for the hundredth time in a while, and then he remembers, he came here to get away, but the local scum that frequented the bar were talking about the exact thing that he was trying to avoid. His house had been going mad with talk of a girl. 

“It’s entertaining, the little bitch think she can win.” The castle had been abuzz with talk of Rey Kenobi’s arrival for weeks, they’d made it clear that soon she’d be on her way, to exact revenge on the Skywalkers for what they’d done to her. Kylo wasn’t so sure of these rumours, or of her army, but she knew that it wasn’t unlikely for the girl to win. 

“I think,” Kylo said, “That you should hold your tongue, Sir Bane.” The assassin turned towards him and the bar turned quiet. 

“Such little faith in your own house, Bastard.” The words had begun to sting less over the years, but Kylo still visibly winced. He was just drunk enough to keep away from his sword. 

“Merely observing what has happen.” He said. “I think that the Queen is quite amusing, but not to be trifled with.” Everyone was quiet and Kylo took another sip of his drink. Bane stared at him, a look of disdain on his face, then turning back to his drink. 

“I will never figure you out bastard,” Kylo sneered at him and got up once his liquor was gone. He never knew why he came back here. Never. 

“I need new company,”  Kylo sighed. He opened the door and was welcomed by the cool surroundings that were always around him. The roads almost silent as he walked down them. They were like this now that she was coming. 

Somehow a nineteen year old girl was able strike fear into the hearts of men, and Kylo found a little laughable. But then again he remembered what he had said in the bar. She had an army of Dothraki. That was not to be trifled with. She had dragons too. He found a little less humor in their fear after that. 

The air smelled of smoke and livestock, and Kylo could tell people were cooking. A small girl tugged at Kylo’s sleeve and he looked down. A small Jaina smiled up at him. “What are you doing out here?” He asked. 

“I was looking for you,” She said. “Got bored,” 

“Well then.” He ruffled her hair as they began to walk home. “We’ll have to do something about that now, won’t we?” 

“Yep,” She nodded. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing your needlework?” She nodded again. “Ran out?” 

“Yes, needlework is boring.” Out of everyone, Kylo had been closest to his half sister, Jaina. She was the only one that shared their mother’s looks, which had made her worry that she was a bastard as well, but Kylo had assured her that this was simply not the case. They’d been even closer ever since.

“Would you like to walk with me then?” 

“Yes, that would be nice.” 

“Good, come here.” 

* * *

The day was coming to a close and the shore was nearer than before, Rey had made her way above deck, receiving a fresh waft of the sea air. Her baby dragons scuttled on deck with her as well. They were hungry, and the supply of meat was dwindling. Her people would need to be fed. “You’re up,” 

“That I am.” She said to Poe. “Is there any wine?” 

“Yes,” 

“Good.” Was all she said. “When do we land?”

“Just hours, Khaleesi.” There was something more in her heart now. Fire. 

“The merchants know we’re coming?” 

“Yes,”

“We stay only for a few days, then we’ll set foot the rest of the way. After all the Dothraki are not sea people,” That was made evident by hardened warriors that would puke over the side of the ship. 

“Yes, Khaleesi.” 


End file.
